


Overexposure

by Ripped_Untimely



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripped_Untimely/pseuds/Ripped_Untimely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The no shenanigans rule is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overexposure

“BETRAYAL!” Ben screamed, pointing an accusatory finger at the entwined figures of Meg and Freddie.  
Meg rolled her eyes as Peter and Balth came charging into the living room, breaking out into twin giggles as they surveyed the situation. Even Freddie, who had jumped about a foot in the air at the shout, and again when she spotted Ben’s (her!) camera, was grinning into Meg’s neck.  
“Betrayal of the highest order!” Ben squawked again. “Honestly Frederick Kingston, I thought you of all people would uphold the sacred nature of the no shenanigans rule.”  
“I’m pretty sure Freddie isn’t short for Frederick.” Balth muttered, earning a smirk from Peter.  
Ben ignored him.  
“This calls for a Punishment!”  
At this, Meg finally pulled herself away from the warm embrace to try and protest, but Freddie elbowed her and gave her a small squinty wink.  
“As it worked so well with Balth and the hummus, I believe we shall employ overexposure.” Ben continued in an officious voice.  
“Um, Ben…” Balth mumbled.  
“No, rules are rules Balthazar, there will be no compromises here! Freddie and Meg must face their punishment!”  
“Really Ben, I’m not sure.."interjected Peter.  
"AS SUCH” Ben shouted over him,“you shall be left in the flat ALL ALONE for the WHOLE WEEKEND! Lets see how much you feel like kissing after that,huh!”  
With this pronouncement, he began herding Balthy and Peter towards the door, ignoring their cries of ‘Seriously Ben?!’ and ’ this is the most useless punishment ever’.  
Once she had heard the key twist in the lock, Meg turned to her girlfriend, who lasted only a few seconds before bursting into peals of laughter.  
Meg couldn’t help collapsing into giggles herself, burying her face in Freddie’s red jumper.  
Once they had calmed down, Meg leant into Freddie once again, brushing a strand of auburn hair from her cheek.  
“So,” she murmured, “whatever shall we do with the flat to ourselves for the whole weekend?”  
Freddie leant in until their lips just brushed.  
“No shenanigans."she whispered, before pulling Meg into a kiss.


End file.
